As one of the three mandatory cores of the Center for Nursing Research in Chronic Disorders, the Data Center will serve as a research support core, providing centralized services to faculty to expand the research in clinical outcome assessment in chronic disorders. Expert consultation will be available on the selection and/or development of measures addressing the variables of interest to this Center, specifically, functional ability, cognitive function, quality of life and disorder specific biological measures. This core will support the determination of quality in these measures through statistical support for assessment of reliability and validity, design consultation for evaluation of new instruments, and generation of criteria for investigator use in evaluating the acceptability of biophysical and biochemical measures. Functioning as a coordinating center, this core will offer consultations on methodology, measurement, and analysis, as well as direct support for data entry, data management, and statistical analysis to research investigators. Through the centralized and integrated resources of this core, the Center for Nursing Research in Chronic Disorders will achieve an economy of scale in the areas of data management (coding, entry and verification) and analysis. The congruity of data management methods will minimize the loss of efficiency in the event of staff turnover. Project initiation and staff training time will be minimized and the overall quality of data will be enhanced. Workshops and training of faculty and study teams specific to data management and data analysis will also be conducted to facilitate the research process. All data will be stored on the Center computer and made accessible to core investigators as needed.